The Hourglass of Love
by Sue-chan Kuroba
Summary: Chap 3: "Sasuke...kecelakaan?" batin Sakura berulang-ulang. Tanpa terasa air mata hangat membasahi pipinya.  Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara SasuSaku? RnR, please! *Masih gak pande bikin summary*
1. Chapter 1: An Accident

The Hourglass of Love

Author : Sue-chan Kuroba

Disclaimer : Hak paten Naruto udah saia beli dari om **Masashi Kishimoto**, an. Yeeee…. Give applause to me, an! *di- death glare om Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Hello all, an! Ni fic pertama saia yang di-upload di FFN, an. Fic ini saia bikin dengan segenap jiwa raga, an. Saia harap fic ini disukai oleh readers, an. Walaupun saia tau fic abal ini sangat gaje, an.

Oiya bagi yang belom baca profil saia, akan saia kasih tau sesuatu, an. Saia pake akhiran –an karena biar jadi ciri khasnya Sue, an. Awalnya sih pengen pake –un, tapi gak dibolehin sama Deidara, an. Saianya malah di-bom sama dia, an.

Ya udah, daripada kelamaan, saia ucapkan met baca, an. Jangan lupa reviewnya, an!!! Bagi yang ingin nge-flame silakan, tapi harus ada pemecahan masalahnya supaya lebih afdhol, an! X3

Chapter 1: An Accident

Di siang yang sangat panas di Konoha Junior High School (KJHS) tampak seorang cewek berambut pink sedang mengejar seseorang. "Narutooo!!! Balikin tasku, baka!" teriak Sakura sambil terus mengejar Naruto yang juga berlari menghindari Sakura. Kemudian, tanpa terasa mereka telah keluar dari area KJHS dan sampai di depan warung ramen. Naruto yang staminanya sudah separuh penuh langsung masuk dan duduk manis di tempat duduk pelanggan. "Woi! Sa-chan, capek tau. Makan yok, aku yang traktir!" panggil yang pintar tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping Naruto dan memesan ramen special (Author + readers sweatdrop). Setelah puas dan kenyang, Sakura berkata "Woi Naruto, bayar tuh ramen. Oh ya tumben-tumbenan kamu baek, thanks ya!"

" Loh, kata Naruto kamu yang bayar?" Tanya seorang pria bermata hijau dan bercadar yang sepertinya adalah kasir di warung ramen itu. "UAPPA?!" teriakan Sakura yang nyaring nan syahdu itu sukses membuat readers ke dokter THT. Tapi Sakura menjadi lega melihat disebelahnya tak ada mangkuk kosong. Ketika ia membayar, ia menjadi sangat syok ketika mendebgar sang kasir yang agung berkata " Neng, mana cukup duit segini. Si Naruto tadi pesannya 50 ramen special dibawa pulang". Oke, walaupun Sakura anaknya baek hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, ia tetap kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Naruto. " Awas saja kau Naruto, akan kubalas 10 kali lipat tambah empat bagi dua" sumpah inner Sakura yang mulai ngaco.

Akhirnya Naruto ditemukan di apartemennya yang sangat reyot. Naruto tengah berusaha membuka tas Sakura yang ternyata digembok dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Tampak di sekelilingnya 25 kotak ramen kosong yang bertuliskan MONEY RAMEN. Seprtinya 25 sisanya disimpan untuk besok. "BRAAK!" pintu Naruto yang bobrok berhasil didobrak (eh, ralat hanya didorong dengan sangat pelan) oleh Sakura. Begitu melihat Sakura yang dating lengkap dengan deathglare mautnya, Naruto menjadi sangat panik. Kemudian, sebersit ide gila muncul di benaknya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan HPnya dan menelpon sesorang. Mereka berbicara dengan sangat pelan. Setelah mencapai kata OKE, Naruto memutuskan teleponnnya. Sakura hanya diam, tak menghiraukan tindakan aneh Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari menuju jendela yang ada di belakangnya."Keluar dari aprtemenku! Kalo gak, aku akan lompat dari jendela!" ancam Naruto yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. "Lakuin aja apa yang kamu mau! Aku gak peduli! Yang pasti, aku gak akan keluar sampe aku dapetin tasku!" jawab Sakura ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Yaudah, aku itung sampe 100 nih. Satu… dua… dua setengah…" Naruto mulai menghitung. "Serius ni anak? Wah, gawat juga kalo dia mati, trus aku ada di TKP. Eh, tapi kan dia juga pasti gak bodoh-bodoh amat. Mana ada orang waras mau bunuh diri cuman gara-gara tas? Tapi masih dipertanyakan juga sih, dia waras atau gak. Duh, kok aku jadi bingung gini sih?" batin Sakura bingung. Dia benar-benar bingung sehingga dia gak sadar kalo hitungan Naruto dah sampe 99 setengah. "Sa-chan, aku tau kamu benci sama aku. Tapi masa kamu tega sih, ngebiaran aku bunuh diri? Bagaimanapun juga aku kan teman kamu dari kecil" Naruto memelas. Sepertinya diajuga gak rela kalo harus mati demi sebuah tas. Sakura masih diam di tempat, berpikir dengan keras. "Okelah kalo begitu. Memang di dunia ini gak ada yang peduli sama aku, mending aku mati aja. Seratus…" Naruto meratapi nasibnya dan terjun dari jendela. "Janga~n!" ujar Sakura yang baru selesai lolanya (maklum, jidatnya yang besar membuat loadingnya menjadi agak lama, an. *Author di-Shannaro Sakura*) 10 menit setelah Naruto terjun lompat indah. Sakura tercekat, nafasnya tertahan. "Dasar bodoh!" Sakura memukul meja kecil disampingnya. "Eh, rasanya ada yang salah deh….." Sakura kembali berpikir. Tampak tulisan PLEASE WAIT dikeningnya.

1 jam….

2 jam….

3 jam….

(kelamaan, an. 15 menit aja deh, an)

"A…a…a" Sakura cengok ketika loadingnya selesai. Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" ia heran kenapa ia selalu menjadi bodoh saat bersama Naruto. "Ini kan lantai satu, mana ada orang mati karena terjun dari sini. Ah, sial!" ia lalu melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela. Dan peandangan yang ia lihat tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Tampak Naruto berbaring dan darah keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. "Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana hal konyol ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya ia tidak mati, luka pun paling hanya lecet." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena kemudian ia melihat sebuah ambulans yang menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Dari ambulans itu keluar beberapa orang berseragam putih dan memakai topi kuli bangunan. Mereka juga mengenakan berbagai macam topeng, topeng Doraemon, Sinchan, Teletubbis, bahkan ada yang memakai topeng monyet. "Rasanya, postur tubuh mereka familier" Sakura mengamati orang-orang yang sedang mengangkut tubuh Naruto ke dalam ambulans.

Kemudian Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba seorang pria yang memakai topeng spiderman berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apakah kamu Haruno Sakura?" Tanya pria itu dari balik topengnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan sosok didepannya dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara dingin-tegas seperti milik pria itu. "Naruto terus menerus memanggil namamu" lanjut pria itu sambil memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura pun berjalan mengikutinya.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam ambulans, ia melihat Naruto terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih. Sakura melihat keadaan Naruto dengan prihatin sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Mana tasku?!" bentak Sakura. Keadaan ambulans yang dari tadi hening menjadi lebih hening. Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria gemuk terjatuh. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata ia terjatuh karena kesandung barisan semut. Kemudian semua mata tertuju padanya (numpang iklan, an). Jatuhnya pria itu karena alasan konyol, membuat semua orang tertawa. Naruto yang harusnya pingsan pun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Sakura menyadari hal ini disela tawanya dan memberikan deathglare maut ala nona Haruno Sakura pada mereka semua. "Berarti dari tadi kalian membohongiku, hah?" bentak Sakura yang disambut dengan keheningan. "Woi para orang bodoh! Aku ngomong sama kalian!" bentak Sakura tidak puas. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, ternyata mereka semua keburu pingsan begitu merasakan deathglare Sakura. Sakura tentu tidak terima, ia lalu menyiram mereka dengan air panas yang kebetulan ada disana. " Jadi, sekarang aku akan bertanya pada kalian" ucap Sakura ketika Naruto dkk sudah sadar. "Bagaimana cara menghentikan ambulans ini?" tanya Sakura yang menyadarkan Naruto cs kalo ambulans abal mereka sedang berjalan menuju jurang bernama WARNING!! BAGI YANG MASUK KE JURANG INI GAK BAKAL SELAMAT. Setidaknya itulah pendapat Naruto begitu melihat papan kayu didepan jurang.

Readers: Kok bisa?

Sue-chan: Akan saia jelaskan, an!

Flashback: ON

Ketika seorang pria gemuk (baca: Chouji) terjatuh karena kesandung semut, an….

Yak, an! Slow motion-kan disini, an! Nih, tepat disini, Chouji 'tanpa sadar' menghidupkan mobil dan tancap gas dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, an! *obsesi: sutradara*

Flashback: OFF

"Waaaaa! ASTAGANAGABONAR JADI TIGABELAS!" teriak seorang pria bertopeng teletubbis (baca: Lee)

"Jashin-sama, selamatkanlah kami dari segala malapetaka. Dodolidodolipret!" seorang pria yang memangku anjing kecil membaca mantra (baca: Kiba)

"Mati author mati disclaimer mati kita semua!" *dijitak Sue-chan+ Masashi Kishimoto+ All* latah seorang pria (baca: Sai)

"…."seseorang hanya diam. Eits jangan salah, dia diam karena PINGSAN lagi (baca: Naruto)

"MAMAA!! Keripik kentangku abis!" ratap Chouji.

Dan bagaimana reaksi miss universe kita?

Sakura membongkar tasnya yang ia temukan dibalik batu (seperti kata pepatah, an). Dia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya satu persatu:

BAGAIMANA CARA MENJINAKKAN BOM DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI 15 MENIT

ANALISA UNSUR BAHAN NUKLIR

KAMUS 120 BAHASA

Hingga ia menemukan buku yang ia cari:

PAMAN BERUANG DAN MOBIL BARUNYA

Gambar depannya adalah seekor beruang yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memakai baju di sebelah mobil pick up berwarna biru. Backgroundnya gambar pegunungan. Di sudut kiri atas terdapat tulisan BUKU CERITA BERGAMBAR dengan huruf yang berwarna-warni. Naruto cs minus Naruto sweatdrop. "Heh, jangan salah sangka kalian. Buku ini yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa kita." sanggah Sakura. "Maksudnya?"tanya anak buah Naruto serempak. Sakura membolak-balik buku ceritanya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan bagian di saat Paman Beruang mengalami hal yang sama dengan kejadian sekarang. "Nih, disini Paman Beruang menghentikan mobilnya. Dan di buku ini ada caranya" ia menunjukkan buku cerita bergambarnya pada Naruto cs (Naruto udah bangun dari pingsannya saat mendengar ada cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka, an). "Dan… siapa yang akan melakukannya?" tanya Sai yang disambut dengan gelengan Naruto cs. Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat dengan pria bertopeng spiderman yang tadi memanggilnya. "Bukannya kalian punya supir? Yang membawa mobil ini kesini? Pria yang bertopeng spiderman? " tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi ketika menyadari diantara mereka tak ada yang memakai topeng spiderman. "Ah, itu…" Naruto ingin menjawab tapi lengannya dicubit Kiba. "Bu…bukan a…apa-apa kok!" jawab Lee gugup. "Bukan apa-apa gimana? Gak nyambung, tau!" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "BRUUK!" tiba-tiba (kebanyakan pake tiba-tiba ya, an) seorang pria bertopeng spiderman turun dari atap mobil dan langsung mengambil alih kemudi. Lima menit kemudian, mobil-ambulans itu sudah terparkir dengan sangat rapi di depan KJHS. Naaruto cs plus Sakura bengong. Ketika pria itu akan pergi, Sakura menahan kaki lelaki itu ( soalnya Sakura tadi jatuh saat mobil-ambulans melaju sangat cepat). "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura **sok** dramatis. "Maukah kamu membuka topengmu (tapi buka dulu topengmu, an *Author nyanyi gaje*) agar aku bisa melihat wajah penyelamat nyawaku?" pinta Sakura. " Baiklah, nona manis. Apapun untukmu, aku adalah…" pria misterius itu memegang topengnya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu!" ucap Naruto pada pria misterius itu. "Kau tak tau apa yang kau lakukan!" Kiba ikut memperingati. "Banyak bacot, kelen!" bentak Sakura yang membuat Naruto cs terdiam. Ketika topeng pria itu hamper terbuka, suara yang sangat dikenal semua orang di mobil itu berteriak dari luar. "HEI, kalian yang ada di dalam ambulans! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" guru Guy datang dan menggedor-gedor pintu. Naruto membuka pintu pembatas antara mereka dan guru Guy. Begitu pintu terbuka, Naruto cs berlarian ingin cepat keluar. Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka….

Sai: Yeee! Akhirnya aku berada di atas tanah! *mencium-cium tanah*

Lee: Kamar mandi, dimana kamar mandi?

Kiba: Terima kasih Jashin-sama! *mengelus kalung pemberian babenya, Hidan*

Chouji: *Berlari ke kedai terdekat dan membeli keripik kentang*

Naruto: *Berlari ke Money Ramen untuk melunasi hutangnya. Karena, menurut informasi dari Sakura bunganya 250% per jam*

Tinggallah Sakura dan pria bertopeng itu di dalam mobil. "Well, mungkin tidak kali ini aku akan memberitahukan kedokku" pria itu mengusap rambut Sakura. "Tapi…" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya. "Apa yang kau…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimat protesnya karena tidak melihat pria itu lagi. Sakura keluar dari mobil itu sambil menyembunyikan semburat kecil di pipinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi Sakura, ia sangat lelah dan segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menulis pengalamannya di buku harian. Sakura tertidur sambil terus bertanya-tanya "Siapa pria itu?"

-TBC-

x-x-x-x-x

Bwahahaha, an *devil laugh*. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari fic gaje saia, an. Perhatian: untuk chapter selanjutnya, alurnya akan semakin gak jelas, an. Jadi, gomenasai kalo readers ga ngerti, an. Saia juga gak tau apa yang saia ketik, an. Oh, ya kalo saia ada banyak bikin typo harap maklum, an. Soalnya saia gak sempat periksa ulang, an. BTW, jangan lupa tuk me-review fic gaje saia yang saia bikin dengan seganjil jiwa raga saia,an.


	2. Chapter 2: Man Behind The Mask

The Hourglass of Love

Author : Sue-chan Kuroba

Disclaimer : Kan betol, an. Ni tanda terimanya, an. *nunjukin kertas-kertas utang*. Pokoknya Sue gak setuju kalo Naruto punya om **Masashi Kishimoto**, an. Huweeee, an. *mewek gaje*

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

**Pertama, ****Sue minta maap banget, an. Soalnya Sue lama apdet chap 2-nya, an. Sue lama apdet bukannya karena WB, tapi karena males ngetiknya, an. Hehehe, maklum belum punya laptop ndiri, an. Kedua, Sue mengucapkan makasiiiih banget untuk Author2 yang telah bersedia me-review fic Sue ini, an. Sekarang****, ****mari****kita balas review-review fic ini, an...**

**Illya virsville****: Yaaah, ****masa****' ****sama****Deidara****, an. ****Sama****sekali****gak**** cocok, an. Pokoknya Sue gak mau ****sama****Deidara****, an!**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl****: Udah di-apdet ni, an. Tenang aja, disini bakal terkuak siapa si spiderman itu, an. Oiya, nyo itu bukannya kata-kata si Ninja Hattori Hanzo, an?**

**Mooie Liefde****: Yeee, Yui-chan ikut review, an. Ni udah Sue apdet, an.**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette****: Hahaha sori, Sue emang gak konsisten, an. Emmm, soal kebanyakan kata itu Sue masih belum ngerti, an. Tapi di chap ini, udah Sue pendek-pendekin paragrapnya, an. Waaah, AnnZie gak senang nih, an. Pake buka kartu segala, an. Tapi yang penting –an-nya kan orisinil, an.**

**Kiran-Angel-Lost****:**** Yap! Kita liat aja, siapa spidermannya disini, an. Tapi Sue gak janji loh, kalo spidermannya Sasu, oke, an?**

**Akhir kata Sue ucapkan (mau mati loe?!) met reading and don't forget to review, an...... ^3^**

Chapter 2: Man behind the Mask

Sakura sedang termenung di kelas, memikirkan kejadian yang singkat, jelas, padat kemarin.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, siapa orang yang mendirikan Konoha?" tanya Asuma, guru paling kejam seseantro jagat raya.

"Eh, apa? Siapa yang berdiri?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Kamu yang berdiri, SEKARANG!" bentak Asuma.

"Masih kepikiran yang kemarin, tuh." celetuk Ino.

"SHUT UP!" bentak Sakura.

"You yang shut up! Now, you stand up out the glass. Eh, I maksud class," ucap Asuma dengan Bahasa Inggris yang belepotan.

Dengan kesal, Sakura keluar dari kelas sambil menyumpahi Ino dalam hati. Ino memeletkan lidahnya saat Sakura memandangnya sinis.

Flashback: ON

"Duh capek banget habis bersiin toilet." keluh Ino, ia memang disuruh Asuma membersihkan semua toilet di KJHS karena ketauan mencontek pas ujian (emang nekat ni anak, nyontek pas pelajaran Asuma, an). Dan ia melihat dengan empat matanya (plus mata kaki, an) adegan saat pria bertopeng itu mencium pipi Sakura. "What the (**sensor**)?" ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sampai bulu mata palsu milik kaa-sannya lepas. Dan ia ditemukan oleh OB sedang ber-pingsan berdiri ria (istilah ni aneh banget, an) di depan gerbang.

Flashback: OFF

**Sakura's POV**

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa aku pergi ke kantin bersama Hinata. Hinata adalah anak pintar, bahkan jenius yang kesasar di kelas 8-E. Kelas 8-E adalah surganya anak yang kurang pintar. Mungkin, Hinata bukannya kesasar, tapi malah menyesatkan diri hanya untuk cinta. Harap di-underline, di-bold, dan untuk pemanis jangan lupa di –italic: _**Hanya Untuk Cinta!**_ Dan tebak, siapa penyebar virus cintanya? NARUTO! Yap, kali ini perlu kita bikin huruf kapital semua.

Aku heran, sebesar itukah pengaruh cinta? Maksudku, tentu saja aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali dan aku tak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sudahlah, kembali ke topik awal : Hinata. Padahal, Hinata adalah orang yang memegang rekor juara umum kedua setelah aku. Kurasa jika Hinata masuk ke kelasku dan menerima pelajaran yang sama 'berbobotnya' denganku, ia bisa mengalahkanku. Sepertinya itulah yang disebut cinta. Tapi kalau cinta berarti harus mengorbankan nilai emasku, aku akan menarik ucapanku pada Hinata soal aku jatuh cinta pada pria bertopeng misterius.

**End Sakura's POV**

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa bekalmu hanya diaduk-aduk aja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, gak papa kok. Oiya Hinata, kamu ingat cerita yang kemarin malam aku kasih tau sama kamu lewat hp?" tanya Sakura.

"Cerita tentang kejadian kemarin? Tentang pria bertopeng misterius yang nyelamatin kamu dan Naruto dkk, kan? Ingat, ingat. Eh, kata Naruto dia gak bisa ngasi tau siapa orang itu. Katanya untuk menjaga privasi. Ksatria banget, kan? Gak mau ngasi tau kedok orang lain demi PRIVASI orang itu. Wuih, gak salah aku milih dia jadi pacar. Dia emang baek dan pande jaga rahasia, wah salut deh." Hinata jauh melenceng dari topik, dan parahnya lagi, Hinata melenceng ke topik Naruto.

"Iya, setelah kupikir-pikir dan kutimbang samarata, aku telah memutuskan kalo aku gak suka sama dia." Sakura menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kamu masih belum bisa melupakan 'dia' ya? Ya udah. Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti cinta sejatimu akan datang padamu." Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Begitulah..." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Oiya, aku duluan ya, Sak. Sekarang adalah jamnya Asuma-sensei dan aku gak mau cari gara-gara sama dia." Hinata membereskan bekalnya.

"Iya, duluan aja." jawab Sakura tanpa menghiraukan kantin yang kini sudah kosong. Ia masih asyik melahap makanannya ketika ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Nona Haruno?" tanya pria berambut keperakan dan bermata sayu. Pria itu mengenakan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Hatake Kakashi.

"Eh, saya sedang makan." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"_Heran, kok bisa ni anak jadi juara umum kelas 9, ya?_" batin Kakashi sweatdrop. (Ternyata kita punya pikiran yang sama Kakashi, an! *dicekik Sakura*)

"Loh, bukannya dari tadi udah bel?" Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Oiya! Duh, semoga gurunya terlambat." harap Sakura sambil merapikan bekalnya.

"Tenang, saya kok gurunya." kata Kakashi santai sambil mengeluarkan edisi terbaru dari buku wajibnya. Buku itu tampak berbahaya karena di sampulnya terdapat peringatan: Perhatian! Dapat menyebabkan anda muntah 7 galon, muka anda berwarna mejikuhibiniu, dan perut anda terasa mual setiap saat.

"Ka...kalo gitu sensei kok santai-santai disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena saya ingin membaca buku ini, udah kamu duluan aja ke kelas. Bilang alasan apa kek gitu, misalnya saya melahirkan, istri saya mati, whatever lah." Kakashi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Guru sarap!" umpat Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

Begitu Sakura masuk ke kelasnya, ia sangat terkejut karena tak ada siapapun di dalam kelas. Disana hanya ada Ino yang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat earphone. "Haah..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Dimana teman-teman yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, kamu hanya gambar bisu bagiku." jawab Ino sambil mengeraskan volume musiknya.

"_Oiya, ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, kan? Pantas semua murid pergi,_" batin Sakura menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar daripada harus melihat Ino angguk-angguk, geleng-geleng.

Sakura berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang guru, disana tak ada siapapun. Padahal Sakura ingin ngobrol dengan Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei adalah guru paling baik sedunia. Sedangkan suaminya, Asuma adalah guru paling kejam di jagat raya. Makanya, kecuali Hinata tak ada seorang murid pun yang memanggilnya Asuma-sensei.

Sakura keluar dari ruang guru dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman sekolah. Ia sangat suka tempat ini. Walau jalannya sulit dan hanya orang beriman yang mampu melewatinya. Harus mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra, bersama teman bertualang -?-. Gak lah, just kidding. Ia hanya perlu melewati kantin dan sampailah di taman. (Wooo, an! Narator payah, an! Candaanya gak lucu, garing, an! *dijotos Narator*)

Taman itu sangat indah, di sekelilingnya tumbuh pohon sakura. Karena sedang musim semi, bunga sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Taman itu dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga, bunga sakura, bunga mawar, bunga melati, bunga anggrek, bunga raflesia, dan bunga tai ayam. Semua bunga-bunga itu dirawat oleh Zetsu, sang tukang kebun. Sakura duduk di bangku keramik yang berada dibawah pohon sakura yang paling besar.

Di pohon itu tertulis banyak nama pasangan yang berharap hubungan mereka akan akur selamanya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, semua pasangan yang menulis nama mereka selalu berpisah. Dan tak ada lagi orang yang menulis nama mereka di pohon itu. Anak-anak KJHS memutuskan bahwa kejadian itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Mereka berpikir kalo pohon itu adalah 'versi' kayu dari patung batu Malin Kundang.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat sesuatu. Dia mulai meraba-raba pohon itu. Ia pun tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan namanya terukir indah di situ. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika sebuah kejadian muncul di benaknya. Kejadian yang membuat Sakura dan pasangannya berpisah. Kemudian Sakura melihat jamnya dan menghela nafas. "Sudah waktunya pulang..." ia pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Na~ru~to~!!!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat tasnya sudah tak ada di kelas. Di lain tempat, Naruto yang sedang membawa tas Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Ketika ia berbalik, tampak Sakura yang berlari dengan kecepatan 100 km/detik. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah sangat sangat marah, ikut berlari dengan kecepatan 101 km/detik. Mereka pun kejar-kejaran lagi. Saat mereka berada di depan gerbang KJHS, tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari KJHS. "Huff.... akhirnya mereka keluar juga," ujar Iruka-sensei –yang membuka gerbang-. "Bisa hancur sekolah ini jika mereka tetap disini," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Emang aku bakal nunggu kalo kamu suruh?!" jawab Naruto.

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran hingga saat berada di sebuah gang, mereka terdiam. Di gang yang sangat sempit itu, tampak pria berambut nanas yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dengan wanita berkucir empat yang membelakangi NaruSaku. Naruto dan Sakura jadi salting, mereka keluar dari gang itu dengan malu-malu. Setelah mereka pergi, pria berambut nanas itu bergumam "Hm hm! Hm hm, hm hm! (translate: Woi Temari! Kita gak bisa lepas nih, kamu sih kegendutan!). (Supaya gampang Sue bikin model percakapan aja, ya, an. Ingat, percakapan ini mereka lakukan dengan gumaman, an. Dan sudah di-translate oleh Author yang baik hati ini, an.)

Temari: Apaan sih? Emang siapa yang nyuruh kamu ikutan kesini? Kan awalnya aku cuma mau ngambil kalungku yang jatuh, trus kamu lari-lari kesini juga. Kan jadi kejepit kita, mana gak bisa lepas lagi.

Shika: Apa boleh buat, aku kan dikejar-kejar sama paman penagih utang yang merepotkan itu.

Temari: Yaudah, apa boleh buat juga, kamu tidak akan selamat begitu kita keluar dari sini!

Begitulah, mereka terus berkomunikasi dengan gumaman. Karena mereka takut kalo bicara biasa, ntar nafas Shikamaru yang bau jengkol dan nafas Temari yang bau pete bakal kecium sama lawan bicaranya.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya kembali ke KJHS setelah 5 kali keliling Konoha. Naruto udah capek ¼ hidup karena lari menghindari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, dengan semangat masa mudanya masih setia mengejar Naruto. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto terjatuh di ujung lapangan basket. Sakura segera menyusul Naruto untuk memberinya P3K (Pukulan Pertama Pada Kepala).

"Kenapa sih, kalian pengen banget dapet tasku?" tanya Sakura sambil menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Gomen deh, Sa-chan. Mau kami bikin bahan penelitian: Apa yang dibawa Sa-chan setiap hari sehingga bisa jadi juara umum terus selama 3 tahun di KJHS. Penelitian ini kami namakan Operasi Rahasia," kata Naruto sembari menunjukkan proposal: Dana Untuk Melakukan Operasi Rahasia yang ditulis dengan tulisan cakar anjingnya Kiba. Proposal (baca: kumpulan kertas kalender bekas) itu disampul 'tidak' rapi menggunakan plastik kresek sebagai pengganti plastik mika.

"Gak boleh! Never ever forever! Kalian kok kurang kerjaan banget pake acara nyuri-nyuri tas segala, mending nyuri duit! Kalo mau pintar tu belajar! Dan jangan panggil aku Sa-chan lagi, aku cewek. C-E-W-E-K! Sa-chan itu panggilannya Sasori yang sangking imutnya dikasih nama gitu. Panggil aku Sakura, dong!" bentak Sakura panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas tepat di depan batang hidung Naruto. Naruto yang emang udah capek akhirnya pingsan (ni anak pingsan mulu, an) dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa. Dia pun diseret dengan tidak manusiawi oleh anak buahnya.

"Kamu sih, mgapain kamu nularin ni rabies ke Naruto?" bisik Sai pake toa di telinga Kiba.

"Eh, kan bukan salahku kalo Naruto make sikat gigi Akamaru tanpa sepengetahuanku. Lagian, Akamaru baru diimunisasi, kok!" sanggah Kiba. All sweatdrop.

"AARRGH!! Rencana kita gagal lagi!" keluh Naruto di markasnya, kolong jembatan Ciliwung.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu gak minta bantuan Hinata aja? Secara, dia kan sahabat Sakura sekaligus pacar kamu," tanya Sai.

"Soalnya, aku tidak sanggup memanfaatkan Hinata untuk mencapai keuntunganku pribadi. Jangankan memanfaatkan, melibatkannya dalam masalah ini saja aku tak tega," jawab Naruto dengan wise-facenya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang tak diantar-pulang tak dijemput (jelangkung dong, an) menghampiri Naruto dkk. Orang itu berjalan makin dekat.... Makin dekat... Hingga tinggal 1 senti lagi dari pintu markas Naruto.

"BRAKK!!" pintu dibanting dari dalam dan menabrak muka orang-jelangkung itu.

"Makan, yok. Belum makan nih!" ajak Naruto yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Okelah kalo begitu," sahut Lee.

"STUJUUU!!" teriak Chouji.

"Tempat biasa, kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Yaiyala, emang dimana lagi warung yang bolehin kita makan gratis?" jawab Sai.

"Rasanya tadi bunyi pintunya beda deh. Kayak nabrak sesuatu gitu," Naruto berhenti.

"Masa' sih? Karena da tua, kali" Kiba acuh tak acuh.

"Aku kok masih gak yakin, ya? Ntar deh kucoba dulu sekali lagi," Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting pintu lagi.

"Jangan!" tiba-tiba orang-jelangkung itu berseru.

"Ini kakak, jangan dibanting lagi dong pintunya," lanjut orang-jelangkung itu.

"Kakak siapa? Aku gak punya kakak, kok," balas Naruto mulai waspada kalau-kalau orang yang kejepit itu orang jahat.

"Ntar, deh Naruto. Kayaknya aku kenal tu suara. Coba kita buka dulu pintunya," saran Sai.

"Dasar baka! Ni pintu da kebuka dari tadi!" Naruto memukul kepala Sai.

"Kamu yang baka! Maksudku kita liat dulu tu orang siapa!" Sai balas memukul Naruto.

Pintu pun dibuka, dan....

"Eh, Kak Gaara. Sori, Kak gak sengaja. Sumpah!" Naruto membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya (satu jempol satu kelingking, an. Narator: Itu bukan huruf V! Sue: Biarin, an).

"Jadi, Kakak ada perlu apa ke tempat kami yang kumuh, bau, menyedihkan, dan,dan.. HUWAA! Kita ini terlalu menyedihkan, markas aja di kolong jembatan. Huwaa..." ratap Chouji.

"Udah, Kak gak usah diperatiin gitu. Nanti juga diam sendiri," kata Kiba ketika melihat Gaara memperhatikan Chouji dengan seksama.

"Oiya, Kakak datang kesini mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang kemarin," Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yang kemarin? Oh, yang permintaan Kakak untuk masuk di misi kami waktu itu? Itu sih bukan apa-apa, Kak. Malahan Kakak nyelamatin kami. Kalo gak, kami bisa mati beneran. Tapi Kakak ngapain di atas mobil a.k.a ambulans itu? Kok lama banget?" Kiba nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Ya, gitu deh. Kakak ketiduran, hehehe," jawab Gaara sambil nyengir kedelai.

"Oh, jadi Kakak ini yang make topeng spiderman kemarin?" tanya Lee memastikan.

"Iya. Salam kenal, Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara menjabat tangan Lee.

"Tapi aku kok gak tau Kakak ini ikut misi yang kemarin?" tanya Leesambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Yaiya, kamu kan tidur mulu. Tapi waktu itu Kakak kok mau ngelepasin topeng Kakak di depan Sakura? Padahal Kakak gak mau identitas kakak ketahuan kan?" Sai bertanya setelah memukul kepala mangkok (yang mangkok kepala atau rambutnya, sih, an?) Lee.

"Itu, Kakak kebawa suasana. Habis mukanya tetap sama kayak dulu," Gaara menggaruk kepalanya, tersipu.

"Kayak dulu? Emang Kakak pernah ketemu dia?" tanya Chouji setelah sukses membuat markas Naruto banjir air mata.

"Emang Kakak belum pernah cerita?" Gaara mengerutkan kening.

"Belum, waktu Kakak ngelamar misi kemaren kami mikirnya asal ada yang bantu gak usah tanya yang macem-macem. Ntar Kakak malah pergi lagi," jawab Naruto jujur.

" Yaudah, tapi ini adalah cerita yang panjang. Lebih baik kita menceritakannya di rumah kakak," ajak Gaara.

"YEEEI!!!"

Rumah Gaara sangaaat besar. Sangking besarnya, pernah beberapa kali orang datang dan memesan kamar untuk mengira kalau rumah Gaara adalah hotel. Naruto dkk sedang ber-wow ria saat pintu masuk terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan, Lee yang sedang bersandar di pintu rumah Gaara –yang sangat indah- terjatuh karena pintunya terbuka tanpa minta izin dulu. Padahal awalnya Lee ingin berfoto sambil bergaya narsis di depan pintu itu untuk dijadikan poto profil Facebook-nya.

Begitu mereka masuk, tampak pelayan-pelayan yang yang telah berbaris rapi di sisi karpet merah yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dan ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Gaara dan..." para pelayan menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Mereka berlima adalah temmanku," Gaara membantu pelayannya melanjutkan kalimat mereka.

"Selamat datang teman-teman tuan muda Gaara," lanjut para pelayan dengan nada setengah tidak yakin. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja penampilan Naruto dkk...

Naruto : Terus menggaruk kepalanya yang telah menjadi sarang kutu selama tujuh generasi kutu. Bajunya bau setengah mati, kayak bau muntah kucing campur bau kaos kaki David Jones (yang di Spongebob SP, an).

Kiba : Memakai jaket buluan. Membawa anjing butut (baca: Akamaru) yang sempat dikira tukang kebun adalah sampah. Merasa bangga saat mendapat upil sebesar biji salak.

Chouji : Memakan keripik kentang murahan. Memakaicelana dalam sebagai pelindung kepalanya. Memandang sinis orang yang melirik snack-nya.

Lee : Sebenarnya ni anak gak terlalu kotor. Tapi, dia bikin malu karena sibuk poto sana-sini. Dan setelah melihat potonya sendiri ia selalu teriak gaje "Untuk semangat masa muda! Yeah!"

Sai : Ini dia anak kebanggaan dalam geng Naruto. Dia rapi, lumayan keren,dan senyumnya manis. Tapi mana ada anak sempurna dalm geng Naruto. Ni anak punya hobi, asal sampe di tempat baru pasti ke toilet dulu. Bukan apa-apa, dia emang menilai sutu tempat dari toiletnya. Dan Gaara beruntung karena dapat nilai A+ dari Sai.

Nah, lihat sendiri kan gimana memalukannya Naruto dkk? Gaara aja sebenarnya pengen muntah waktu liat mereka. (*Author digeplak Naruto dkk* Kok saia, an? Yang baca kan Narator, an. *Narator digoreng Naruto cs*). Oke, oke back to the story guys....(hah,an?! Gayus, an? Narator: bukan dodol! Guys. G-U-Y-S!)

"Well, it's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?" Gaara sok Inggris-inggrisan. Mereka sekarang berada di kamar Gaara, duduk manis di atas karpet.

"Kakak ngomong apa sih? Gak ngerti, deh," tanya Naruto mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kakak juga gak tau. Biasanya kalo orang mau cerita, pake ngomong gitu. Tauk artinya apa," Naruto dkk sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, Kak. Mulai aja ceritanya," pinta Lee.

"Oke. Well it's a lo—" mulut Gaara dibekap Naruto.

"Udah, Kak gak usah pake gituan. Bikin lama, ingat durasi, Kak," desak Kiba. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Dan ceritanya pun dimulai....

**Oke, an. Akhirnya chap 2 ini selesai juga, an. Oiya, sebelumnya Sue minta maap soalnya chap 3 nanti juga bakal lama Sue apdetnya, an. Mengingat bentar lagi Sue menghadapi ujian semester, an. Readers doain, ya, an. Readers: Semoga selamat sampai alam sana. Amiiin. Waks, duh teganya para readers ni la, an. Tapi sebagai gantinya, chap 3 nanti bakal Sue bikin panjang ceritanya, an. One word: R-E-V-I-E-W-an-!**

**^3^**


	3. The Flashback

The Hourglass of Love

Author : Sue-chan Kuroba

Disclaimer : Ah sudahlah, an. Sue males berdebat sama om **Masashi Kishimoto**, an. Kasian anak orang, nanti malah nangis, an. Iya deh, Naruto belongs to om Masashi Kishimoto, an. Tapi tetep aja Author fic ini Sue, gak bisa diganggu gugat, an

Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

**Sue balik lagi nih, an. Akhirnya chap ini apdet lebih cepat dari yang Sue duga, an. Awalnya Sue kira bakal apdet abis ujian semester, an. Tapi ternyata ujiannya lama banget, an. Sue udah pengen apdet nih chap, an. Maka kali ini Sue kembali dengan oleh-oleh chap 3 'The Hourglass of Love'. Bilang apa nih, Readers, an? Demi kalian loh, Sue kembali aktif setelah lama hiatus di FFN, an. Yah bagaimana pun juga, Sue tetap berterimakasih sama kalian, an. Karena review-review kalian lah, Sue bersemangat kembali meng-apdet fic ini, an. Oiya, sesuai janji Sue, chap 3 ini lebih panjang daripada chap-chap terdahulu, an.**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan untuk chap ini, an. Chap 3 ini adalah sambungan dari chap 2 (emang iya!), an. Maksud Sue, chap 3 ini berisi cerita yang diceritakan Gaara kepada Naruto dkk di chap 2, an. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara's POV, an. Duh kayak mana bilangnya ya, an? Ya pokoknya gitu deh, baca aja nanti juga ngerti sendiri, an. *Nengok ke atas* Wah kayaknya lebih dari 'sedikit' nih, an.**

**Nah, sekarang mari kita bersama-sama membalas review dari para reviewer, an!**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**** : Hehehe, sori banget, an. Mengenai kelamaan Sue hiatus, dikarenakan penyakit ganas yang bernama MALAS, an. Tapi berkat review dari Chrystha-chan, Sue jadi tau kalo ada Author yang nungguin fic Sue, an. Thanks Chrysta-chan, an. Ooo, jadi –nyo-nya (nyonya?) dari Dejiko, an? Sue juga suka ntu kartun, an!**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** : Oke, udah Sue apdet, an!**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**** : Yap, an! Sekarang Sue puas, an. Tapi sampai akhir pun review Sue tetap aja sedikit, an. Lebih sedikit daripada chap 1 malah, an. Ah sudahlah, udah ditulis, an. Sayang kalo di-discontinued-kan, an.**

**Violet Hatake : Makasih udah di-fav, an. Gak papa kok gak review chap 1 nya, an. Yang penting, Vio-chan (-sensei) tetap nge-review, an. **

**Daripada banyak bacot lagi, mari kita mulai fic-nya, an....**

**Please enjoy, an!**

**^3^**

**#*#*#*#*#**

Chapter 3: The Flashback

2 tahun lalu......

Di sebuah taman bermain, tampak seorang gadis SMP yang mengenakan bando berbentuk pita kecil di rambut pinknya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, berkali-kali mata emerald indahnyamelihat ke arah jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering.

"Halo?" sapanya buru-buru ketika melihat nama yang tercantum di display HP-nya.

"Sakura, maaf aku bakal datang telat. Susah amat nih cari kado yang cocok untukmu," suara pria di seberang sana merasa bersalah.

"Gak bawa kado pun gak papa kok. Yang penting kamu cepat datang aja. Aku takut sendiri, Sasuke"

"Gak bisa gitu dong, hari ini kan hari ultahmu," Sasuke tetap ngotot untuk memberi pacarnya kado.

"Yaudah, tapi cepat datang ya? Aishiteru..."

"Oke deh! Aishiteru too..."

Sakura menutup teleponnya. Tidak terasa sudah 6 bulan sejak mereka pacaran. Kejadian itu seperti baru kemarin, saat Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

#*#*#*#*#

Hari itu seperti biasa, Sakura disiksa oleh Karin. Tapi hari itu ada yang berbeda (Karin pake parfum duren, an! Narator: Asal nebak aja!). Seorang pemuda, berdiri memunggungi Sakura dengan maksud melindunginya. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Sasuke? Kenapa kamu melindungi Sakura?" tanya Karin kesal.

"Karena aku ingin melindunginya!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Yaaa itu mah anak bayi juga tau. Tapi emangnya kamu punya alasn untuk melindunginya?"

"Itu..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena ia juga tidak tau darimana perasaan ingin melindungi itu muncul.

"Ha! Gak tau kan? Gak usah jadi sok pahlawan gitu deh!" Karin mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura menangis karena iba melihat orang yang disukainya ikut menderita gara-gara dirinya.

"Ka...Karin...jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun.." pinta Sakura disela-sela kegiatan menyerot ingusnya.

"Pft, Gyahahaha... Sasuke apa kamu tidak malu? Dibela seorang gadis? Hey, katakan sesuatu!" Karin menendang Sasuke yang tersungkur (sadis amat ni anak, an).

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Sasuke bangkit dan balik mendorong Karin.

"Kamu yang seharusnya malu! Selalu memakai ayahmu yang kepala sekolah sebagai tamengmu!" balas Sasuke tegas.

"Apa kamu bilang? Coba bilang sekali lagi kalo berani!" Karin kembali berdiri.

"Biar ku-perjelas. Pengecut! P-E-N-G-E-C-U-T!"

"Asal kamu tau, aku tidak perlu bantuan ayahku untuk membereskanmu. Lagipula yang kamu lakukan hanya memperburuk keadaan. Aku tidak bicara tentangmu, aku bicara tentangnya," Karin menunjuk Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Itu benar Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa sekolah disini berkat ayahnya. Jika tidak ada program beasiswa itu, mungkin aku tak akan ada disini," jelas Sakura.

"Diam! Kamu hanya perlu tetap disitu dan menghapus air matamu," suruh Sasuke, Sakura menurut.

"Jadi apa kamu tetap ingin melindunginya? Kamu bahkan tak punya alasan untuk melindunginya, kau tau?" pancing Karin.

"Ada. Sekarang aku punya alasannya. Aku bertemu seorang gadis yang selalu disiksa di sekolah, tak punya teman sama sekali (Hinata baru masuk KJHS pas kelas 7, an). Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, sehingga semua orang mengira dia adalah orang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Ia selalu menceritakan pada ibunya kalau ia sangat bahagia di sekolah, memiliki banyak teman yang selalu membantunya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku..aku menyukainya," Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya (yang keren itu loh, an ;P) pada Sakura di belakangnya. Merasa terharu, Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil berbisik "Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, so sweet. Tapi, cukup adegan romantisnya! Sekarang kita mulai adegan berkelahinya!" komentar Karin sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kok gitu sih? Harusnya kan ini sudah berakhir dengan munculnya kata-kata: _dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya_," tanya Sakura polos.

"Hello... Hari gini gak ada adegan berkelahi? Gak asyik dong kalo gitu! Bukannya pangeran harus mengalahkan ratu jahat untuk mendapatkan sang putri? Ah, tapi aku gak peduli! Yang penting aku gak mau kamu lolos dengan mudah, Sakura. Dan Sasuke, aku akan bikin perhitungan sama kamu. Sekarang!"

Karin mengayunkan kepalan tangannya. Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu pun terjatuh. Ia menghapus darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Kamu... sialan!" seru Sasuke sambil membalas serangan Karin dengan tendangannya. Tapi, Karin yang ikut ekskul karate tidak akan jatuh hanya karena tendangan Sasuke. Dan pertarungan dimulai, tak ada yang mau mengalah (yaiyalah, an). Sakura telah melupakan kesedihannya dan kini menjadi juri pertarungan Karin VS Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya, Karin kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya di-tackle Sasuke. Karin terjatuh, Sasuke melancarkan jotosan andalannya. Karin tak dapat mengelak lagi dan jotosan Sasuke berhasil membuat pipi Karin biru. Matanya mulai berair, ia tidak terima dikalahkan seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sudah kalah. Dalam hati, ia berdumpah akan mengalahkan Sasuke suatu saat nanti.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Gak usah pake –kun, panggil aja Sasuke," Sasuke balas tersenyum dan berpelukan erat hingga bel pulang memisahkan mereka. (Ceritanya kejadian ini terjadi pas jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, an)

#*#*#*#*#

"Haaah..." Sakura menghela nafas ketika selesai bernostalgia. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut, karena waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Padahal mereka janjian jam 4 sore. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia menelpon HP Sasuke. Tapi HP Sasuke tidak aktif. Sakura mulai cemas, ia menelpon HP Gaara, kakak Sasuke. Tapi juga tidak aktif. Sakura mencoba berkali-kali hingga akhirnya tersambung.

"Halo? Kak, Sasuke mana? Kok gak datang-datang? HP-nya juga kok gak aktif?" tanya Sakura.

"......" tak ada jawaban.

"Kak Gaara? Kakak disana, kan?"

"Iya, kakak disini," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Sasuke mana, Kak?" ulang Sakura.

"Sasuke...dia....kecelakaan,"jawab Gaara pelan.

"BRAAK!" Sakura tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan HP-nya (gak tau gimana bunyi HP jatuh, an. Sayang kalo HP Sue yang dijatuhin, an).

"Sakura? Kamu masih disana, kan?" ganti Gaara yang bertanya.

Tapi kini Sakura tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Sasuke...kecelakaan?" batin Sakura berulang-ulang. Tanpa terasa air mata hangat membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin Sasuke kecelakaan. Tidak, tidak, TIDAK!" teriak Sakura. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya berita bohong. Tapi tetap saja, firasat buruk terhadap Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangan buruk terus menghantuinya. Ia tak ingin terus begini, ia pun memungut HP-nya yang masih hidup.

"Kak, be...benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Sakura, kakak tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi bukan cuma kamu aja yang sakit hati. Kakak juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Tunggu disitu, biar kakak jemput," Gaara memberi tahu (bukan tempe, an. Narator: Woi! Ini lagi bagian serius!).

"Iya, Kak," Sakura memutuskan telepon.

"Sasuke, jangan mati. Aku mohon," harap Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

#*#*#*#*#

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara datang dengan mobil BMWnya. Sakura segera masuk ketika Gaara membuka jendela dan memberinya isyarat.

"Kak, gimana kejadiannya?" tanya Sakura mulai terisak kembali.

"Tadi, saat ia membeli kado untukmu. Kakak ikut menemaninya. Awalnya ia bingung karena tidak menemukan kado yang cocok. Lalu, ketika melewati sebuah toko yang aneh, kami seperti terhipnotis untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kakak masih ingat nama tokonya: Find Your True Love. Sebenarnya yang merasa terhipnotis cuma kakak. Sasuke memang ingin masuk karena merasa nama toko itu unik. Setelah ia membeli kado untukmu, -yang direkomendasikan si penjual- ia keluar dari toko itu dengan riang. Kakak tidak tau apa kadonya, Sasuke ingin hanya dia dan kamu yang tau kadonya. Kemudian kakak pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil mobil. Saat itulah, kejadian itu terjadi. Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat, kakak tidak menyadari yang terjadi hingga ambulans datang," jelas Gaara begitu mobil BMWnya meluncur. Sakura hanya menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Suara tangisan Sakura yang tidak terdengar, justru membuat tangisan itu lebih menyedihkan.

"Maafkan kakak, Sakura. Harusnya kakak melindunginya," Gaara sangat menyesal. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado pada Sakura.

"Untukmu. Hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Kakak harap kau menyukainya," kata Gaara.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Bukan maksudku untuk menolaknya, hanya saja waktunya sedang tidak tepat,"

"Tidak apa, kakak justru ingin menghiburmu. Terima saja, terserah mau kamu buka kapan,"

Lampu merah, mobil Gaara berhenti. Ia memandang wajah Sakura sesaat, menghapus air matanya.

"Tenang saja. Ini semua tidak akan bertambah buruk," hiburnya.

"Terima kasih, Kak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan tentunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah minta ijin orang tuamu?" Gaara mengingatkan.

"Udah kok, mereka bilang boleh. Soalnya besok hari Minggu,"

"Oh," komentar Gaara mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

#*#*#*#*#

Akhirnya mobil BMW itu sampai di rumah sakit. "Kamar 501, lantai 5," Gaara memberi tau karena ia akan memarkir mobil. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lift. Ketika sampai di lantai 5, ia mencari kamar nomor 501. Tapi pintunya terkunci. Sakura pun duduk di kursi depan kamar Sasuke, menunggu Gaara.

"Kak, pintunya kok dikunci?" tanya Sakura saat Gaara datang.

"Oh, itu supaya aman aja. Masalahnya, yang jagain Sasuke cuma kakak. Dan waktu kakak pergi, otomatis kakak kunci pintunya," terang Gaara sambil membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Sakura langsung menerobos masuk. Gaara menyusul di belakang Sakura. Dan disanalah pemuda itu berbaring, di sebuah tempat tidur nyaman (yang membuat Sue ngantuk, an). Pemuda itu tertidur dan tampak damai. Seolah ia tak akan bangun lagi. Yang mengganggu pemandangan hanyalah perban yang melekat hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Mata onyx indah yang selalu bersinar kini tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Di sebelah tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja kecil. Diatasnya tampak sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru yang berhiaskan bercak-bercak merah. Sepertinya bercak merah itu adalah darah Sasuke yang terciprat saat kejadian naas itu terjadi.

"Ia koma, operasi telah dilakukan. Tapi ia belum sadar sampai sekarang," Gaara duduk di kursi kecil samping kasur Sasuke.

"Oiya, ini kado untukmu yang dibeli Sasuke," ujar Gaara sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

Sakura menerimanya sambil tetap sesegukan. "Makasih Kak," lirihnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap tubuh Sasuke. _'Bangunkan dia!' _suruh batinnya. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir kasur.

"Sasuke, Sasuke bangun Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tetap diam, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sakura tidak menyerah, ia terus berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Gaara memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar tamu (mantep kali ni RS, an. Di dalam kamar pasien ada kamar lagi, an. Seberapa besar tu RS ya, an?). Sakura pun memulai aksinya. Dia memulainya dengan menggelitiki kaki Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil. Sakura mencoba mengancam akan memotong tali infus jika Sasuke belum bangun juga. Sasuke tetap not responding (kayak laptop kaa-sannya Sue, an).

Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara, tapi Sasuke masih belum bangun juga. Lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa dirinya dicuekin. Sakura pun naik darah, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menampung air panas di gayung. Ia berjalan sambil membawa gayung itu dengan hati-hati. Ia meletakkan gayung itu diatas meja kecil di dekatnya. Sakura meraih toa dan teriak,

"SASUKE! KALO KAMU GAK BANGUN SETELAH HITUNGAN KE-LIMA, KUSIRAM PAKE AIR PANAS! SATU... DUA... TIGA... EMPAT..." Sasuke masih diam, seolah menantang Sakura.

"Kamu nantang ya? Kamu pikir aku gak berani nyiram kamu? Aku udah peringatkan, ya. LIMA!" Sakura berkata sambil mengguyur Sasuke dengan air panas. Sakura udah lupa kalo Sasuke lagi sakit.

"Hehehe, rasain tu. Kamu sih, Nona Haruno Sakura dilawan. Pake acara sok nantang, lagi," Sakura tersenyum puas lengkap dengan devil facenya.

Seperti biasa, Sakura butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari tindakannya. Dan sepertinya tubuh Sasuke juga begitu, butuh waktu yang lama untuk merespons.

Dan...

"AAAA!" jerit SasuSaku bersamaan.

"Apa yang ku..." Sakura terkejut.

"Maaf Sasuke, biar kudinginkan," ia berlari menuju kulkas mini di sudut kamar. Ia membuka freezer dan mengambil beberapa bongkah es. Karena merasa kedinginan, Sakura secara spontan melemparkan es-esnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dingin, dingin, dingin," Sakura menggerakkan tangannya seprti melakukan pemanasan olahraga. Sasuke yang tidak mengira akan terkena peluru es pun tidak dapat menghindar.

"AAA!" Sasuke menjerit kaget.

"Maaf lagi Sasuke, esnya sangat dingin. Tapi panasnya berkurang, kan?" kata Sakura menyesal.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Gaara yang baru muncul.

#*#*#*#*#

"Ooo.." mulut Gaara membulat setelah tau duduk permasalahannya.

"Paling tidak kamu berhasil membangunkan Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gaara dan Sakura menoleh.

"Apaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian ngomongin siapa, sih?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Gaara dan Sakura bertukar pandangan. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke hanya bercanda, tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan membuatnya ragu.

"Ya ngomongin kamu, emang siapa lagi?" Gaara menjawab dan bertanya di satu kalimat.

"_Heran, biasanya kalo orang abis bangun dari pingsan, yang pertama ditanya kan 'aku dimana?' Aneh,_" batin Gaara.

"Sasuke, kamu tau siapa aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa Sasuke? Dan bukannya kamu suster disini?" Sasuke menjawab ragu.

"Ck. Sasuke itu kamu! Dan aku bukan suster. Aku Sakura, pacarmu!" tukas Sakura.

"Pacar? Kamu? Kapan aku nembak kamu?" Sasuke memandang Sakura seolah-olah ia gila.

"Bagus. Sekarang dia hilang ingatan. Tidak akan bertambah buruk, hah?" Sakura memandang sinis ke Gaara.

Gaara merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Karena menganggap Sasuke-lah penyebab ia dipandang sinis oleh Sakura, ia balik memandang sinis ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung malah balik memandang sinis ke Sakura. Dan terjadilah memandang sinis segitiga! (Narator: Gampang banget lu bikin istilah. Author: Terserah Sue la, an. Authornya kan Sue, an. Kalo kamu protes mulu, Sue pecat aja, an. Narator: Tapi bukankah kita tidak nyata? Tak ada yang bernama Sue-chan Kuroba beneran, kan? Autor: Nani, an? Kamu betulan mau dipecat, an? Narator: Jangan, aku punya suami dan 2 anak!)

"Kamu beneran gak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"A, aku gak tau. Semuanya samar-samar. Yang kuingat cuma aku ditabrak mobil," Sasuke ikut cemas.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura berbalik menatap Gaara yang masih memandang sinis kepada Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat, pertama-tama kita harus menge-tesnya apa saja yang dia ingat. Kalau ia lupa banyak, lebih baik kita hubungi orang tua kami," Gaara memberi solusi. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai uji tes ingatannya!" kata Gaara sambil memukul gong.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Kok tau?"

"Yaiyalah, daritadi kalian manggil aku Sasuke."

"Oke, aku siapa?"

"Kalo menurut ucapanmu, kamu itu pacarku. Tapi aku masih gak yakin."

"Sudahlah, yakinkan aja dirimu."

"Hn."

"Siapa presiden Indonesia yang pertama?"

"Hah?"

"Udahlah, jawab aja."

"Ir. Soekarno."

"Kamu bener amnesia?"

"Ntah"

"Kalo gitu kok bisa jawab?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang presiden Indonesia pertama."

"Itu kan pengetahuan umum. Aku dah belajar lagi."

"Haah?"

"Biasa aja kali. Gak usah lebay gitu. Aku heran, kamu kok bisa jadi pacarku. Padahal kamu itu lebay banget, dan aku gak suka anak lebay kayak kamu."

"Tauk! Kamu yang nembak aku, kok. Tanya aja sama dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi kalo kamu nerima, berarti kamu juga suka aku, kan?"

"Iya! Tapi aku suka Sasuke yang dulu, kamu itu menyebalkan. Tau gak sih?"

"Gak aku gak tau."

"Baka!"

"Kamu yang baka!"

"Kok aku pulak? (keluar Medan-nya, an)"

"Iyalah, kalian tuh aneh. Dah tau orang amnesia, malah ditanya macem-macem."

"Justru karena itu. Eh tunggu dulu. Benar juga, ngapain aku nanya-nanyain kamu. Padahal aku tau kamu amnesia?"

"Tuh, pikir dulu mateng-mateng. Aku mau tidur," Sasuke kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ya ya, selamat tidur," Sakura duduk termenung memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

Gaara sweatdrop.

#*#*#*#*#

Esoknya....

Sasuke baru bangun tidur jam 9 pagi. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali tadi malam. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Berusaha untuk benar-benar terbangun. Kemudian ia bangkit, duduk di kasurnya.

"Hoahm, nyenyak banget tidurku semalem," Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia celingak-celinguk di kamarnya.

"Ini dimana, ya?" (Woi, an! Baka Sasuke, an! Tadi kan udah Sue tulis _di kamarnya_, an! Sasuke: Mana ku tau. Di naskahnya suruh ngomong gitu! Author: Mana naskahnya, an? Sasuke: *Nyerahin naskah* Author: Oala, an. Ini kan naskah yang lama, an. Ini naskah yang baru, an. *ngasih naskah baru* Oke, eksien, an! Sasuke: Eh, tunggu dulu. Jadi ini ngulang atau lanjut? Author: Atau, an! Udah, lanjut aja, an)

"BAA!" Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke.

"WAAA?" Sasuke berteriak kaget ketika dikagetkan oleh mayat hidup *di-shannaro*.

"Apaan sih? Katanya gak suka orang lebay, sendirinya juga lebay," sindir sosok zombie itu *di-shannaro lagi*.

"Habisnya muka kamu tuh nyeremin banget. Kayak vampir kecebur di kolam,"

"Oh ini. Kan keren, sekarang emo lagi tren loh!"

"Emo? Ngetren? Hari gini? Jaman nenekku iya! Trus kamu beneran pacar aku?"

"Masih gak ingat juga? Ah, sia-sia aku ubah penampilanku. Ini kan dandanan aku di first-date kita?"

"Emang kapan first-date kita?"

"Pas Halloween."

"Pantesan."

"Kak Gaara, Sasuke masih amnesia, nih."

"Kasih tau orangtua kalian aja deh," lanjutnya.

"Gak papa nih?"

"Gak papa kok. Lagian lukanya udah gak apa-apa, kan? Yang parah justru amnesianya ini."

"Yaudah," Gaara mengambil HP-nya.

Kemudian...

"Halo, Ma. Si Sasuke amnesia," Gaara berbicara kepada wanita di seberang.

"Apa? Kok bisa?"

"Jadi gini, bla bla bla bla," Gaara menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya.

"Tapi lukanya gak parah, kok. Soalnya udah dioperasi kemarin," Gaara mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yaudah, kirim aja ke sini. Di sini ada tempat rehab yang bagus untuk memulihkan ingatan," saran wanita itu.

"Ke sini kemana? Lagian masak kirim sih kata-katanya?"

"Mama kan lagi di Suna. Jadi apa kata-katanya?"

"Ya apa kek gitu. Yang lebih berperike-Sasuke-an."

"Yaudah antar dia kesini. Nanti dijemput."

"Kan gitu bagus. Oke," Gaara memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Gimana, Kak?" Sakura menghampiri Gaara. Ia sudah melepaskan dandanan emo-nya.

"Sasuke disuruh ke Suna. Kakak disuruh ngantar."

"Aku boleh ikut?" Sakura's chihuahua eyes mode: on.

"Gak usah! Aku gak ingat sama kamu. Kalo sama kakak rambut merah ini aku ingatnya samar-samar. Kalo kamu ikut aku gak mau pergi!" ancam Sasuke.

"Itu egois namanya! Gak aci dong kayak gitu! Pake ancam-ancaman segala, curang!"

"Tapi kalo kamu ikut, sekolahmu gimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Kakak kok belain dia sih? Kalo dia gak mau pergi kalo aku ikut. Yaudah, tinggal aja!"

"Tapi yang sakit, kan dia? Kamu gimana sih? Dan harus ada orang yang meminta izin untuk Sasuke," Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku yang minta izin untuk dia? Kenapa gak kakak?"

"Kakak harus menemani Sasuke."

"Yaudah, sebelum pergi minta izin aja dulu. Emang kapan sih perginya?"

"Emm... sekarang," saat itu juga muncullah helikopter di luar jendela. Gaara menggandeng Sasuke dan lompat dari balkon ke helikopter, meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong.

"What the *sensor*?" bentaknya ketika sadar dirinya ditinggal.

#*#*#*#*#

"Uh, sial! Berani-beraninya baka Gaara-nii ninggalin aku," Sakura kesal setengah mati pada Gaara. Sekarang ia sedang di kamarnya, menyantet Gaara dengan boneka voodoonya.

"Sasuke juga, ngapain pake acara amnesia segala. Jadi rumit kan ceritanya (setuju, an!). Mana pergi ke Suna lagi. Bikin sebel aja, enak tuh dianya gak sekolah," kali ini Sakura ganti menyantet Sasuke.

Setelah puas menyantet, Sakura sadar akan sesuatu.

"HP-ku tadi dimana, ya?" ia mencari HP-nya di tas.

Saat sedang menjelajahi tasnya, Sakura merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ternyata benda itu adalah 2 buah kotak, kado ulang tahun dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata kado dari Sasuke lebih besar daripada kado dari Gaara. Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka kado dari Gaara lebih dulu.

"Wow! Gila, keren banget!" Sakura mengangkat sebuah gelang pemberian Gaara.

Gelang itu memang keren. Bayangkan aja gelang terkeren menurut kalian, maka itulah gelang yang sekarang dipegang Sakura. Gak lah, just kidding. Bentuknya seperti jam tangan, tapi lebih kecil. Warnanya biru-hitam metalik dengan motif kupu-kupu ungu kecil yang nampak berkilauan. Sakura merasa tangannya meraba sesuatu di bagian bawah gelang.

"S-A-K-U-R-A" ejanya melihat huruf-huruf yang terukir indah.

Sakura memakai gelang barunya sambil berpose di depan cermin. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke kado ultah dari Sasuke.

"_Hm, coba kita tebak. Kalo Kak Gaara gelang, Sasuke mungkin kalung. Atau cincin? Anting?"_ Sakura menebak-nebak.

Dan kadonya pun dibuka. Tapi, hadiah dari Sasuke bukanlah perhiasan seprti yang diterka Sakura. Benda yang ditatapnya sekarang hanyalah benda kuno yang sudah ditinggalkan era modern. Benda itu hanyalah sebuah jam pasir (akhirnya keluar juga judul fic ini, an). Sakura terpaku bengong, memandang aneh seakan jam pasir didepannya adalah alien.

"Jam pasir? Hari gini? Tapi lumayan juga sih," Sakura mulai terkesan.

Jam pasir itu diisi pasir berwarna pink. Sebagai penyangga, digunakan kayu putih (bukan minyak kayu putih, an) yang juga menjadi bingkai jam pasir itu. Diatasnya terukir bentuk hati berwarna pink. Tapi, Sakura lupa bahwa jam pasir itulah yang dibeli Sasuke di toko misterius kemarin.

**#*#*#*#*#**

**Fuuh, akhirnya selesai juga ni chap 3, an. Penuh perjuangan loh ngetiknya, an. Dengan batere laptop yang sekarat dan keadaan mati lampu, an. Untungnya Sue dengan gigih berhasil melewati segala macam cobaan di atas, an. Oiya tentang chap 3 ini, sebenarnya Sue mau bikin genrenya agak nge-angst gitu pas Sakura tau Sasuke kecelakaan, an. Tapi emang bukan keahliannya Sue bikin adegan yang gitu, an. Akhirnya jadi komedi juga, an (-_-"). Yah sudahlah yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, an. Oke, sampai jumpa di next chapter, an. Oiya, don't forget to review, an! To review, click here minna-san, an!**

**^3^**


End file.
